The End's Beginning
by the-last-garrison
Summary: No one has ever known. She's been forced to hide her power, who she really is, all because of the Uchihas. He owns her. She submits to him against her will. An ancient master-servant relationship bonds their clans, and Sasuke and Sakura are the only ones left. This is her journey - her real journey - behind all the masks. SasuxSaku. LEMONS. Sticks to CANON. (REPOST)


Long ago, in lands far to the East, a great mass of land birthed a nation of fire anew.

Within this nation, a village of earth and wood had been built, capsuling miles and miles around.

And from this village, known as Konohagakure, came the Uchiha clan: great and powerful—eager to conquer in the wake of their defeat for control of the position of the head of the village.

Alas, the lands to the East had all been conquered, and most of the mighty clans – much like the Uchiha – had begun to cease their wandering of this Earth, only to settle down in villages. This was no great trouble to the Uchiha elders. For, if they could not go East, then they would go West. Far, far to the West.

For West is where all souls on this earth go some day. It is where shinobi and citizen alike go when the land gives out and the old bamboo stalks encroach. It is where the Uchiha went, with blades in their hands and blood in mind. Bubbles on the tide of an empire that would epically change their fate as they knew it.

And West did the clan go. In search of what? What great wonders could they be searching for? Some say gold, others whisper about unlocking forbidden jutsu. No one except the Uchihas really knew for sure.

Past the temples of the Land of Fire and far, far past the great deserts of the Land of Wind: this is where their destination lie.

In those lands far past any civilization of the known, the Uchihas faced mighty, thousand-year-old forests, untouched by man since the beginning of time. The trees stood taller than one hundred men stacked on top of one another; the water was clear like nothing they had ever seen—it made even the deepest of lakes seem only as shallow as a pool; the air was crisp, and the sky—oh, the sky—it was a blue somewhere between cerulean and God-like.

In these virgin forests of gigantic stature, Gods of the ancient ruled and lived together in peace with the only humans to ever walk the earth of the west – a small-numbered group of humans that didn't look very "human" at all. Their skin was pale, and their eyes and hair were the same shade of pure white. They resembled frail beings, but were nothing of the sort. These people dwelled deep in the mountains near the bank of the pool from which the spirits drank, and lived among the Gods, who granted them the ability to be so in tune with the world around them, that they could bend the elements to their whim.

And when the Uchiha decided to wage war on the Gods, cutting off their heads and burning the remains to something that was neither ash nor dust, the element wielders were the ones that suffered the most. The Uchiha burned forests with their ancient jutsu, crumbled mountains with their might and bloodied the land and the water with their katana and kunai.

The People fought to the last man, woman and child standing using their abilities of water, wind, earth and fire. But alas, they were defeated, and as a result, nearly wiped out.

The Gods cursed their heads as the people of the forest were taken away in chains—back to the East where they would be slaves for all their lives—so that one day, the Uchiha would suffer the same fate as the people of the forest have.

Since then, the people once of the forest have served the Uchiha, doing their every bidding. Everything from cleaning and cooking, to building complexes and digging tunnels, to fighting to their own to the death for amusement. They were property, nothing more. And whenever a child of the Uchiha was born, he or she would be given a child of the people of the forest, about the same age, to grow up with and form a bond with. This bond could be anything from a playmate to someone to spar with to a housemaid. The selection was made based off of ancient astrological rituals performed by the clan's elders. The chosen child of the people of the forest would then be indentured to the Uchiha for all their life, never leaving their side.

There came a time where Sasuke of the Uchiha was born in the seventh month. What a strong, healthy child he was—at birth, his cry was stronger than a warrior's! When the elders had read the stars to determine who would be given to Sasuke, it was found that a weak, sickly child had been chosen.

In the womb, she was still, and she was much smaller than most infants her age. Sickly, she was. She didn't even look like one of them. Her eyes were not white—they were green. And her hair was not the snowy white of a normal person of the forest—it was pink! By the Gods, she must have been ill.

"But, there must be some mistake!"

There was no such thing as a mistake.

The stars do not make mistakes.

Such features were not known, and her mother did everything she could to protect her baby, as a mother does, but the Uchiha elders had made a swift decision to take the child and leave her out on a mountainside to die.

But this was their destiny.

And because it was destiny, the universe corrected the actions of the elders, and they never did leave her on a mountainside to die.

Now they have grown, and they have faced all manner of terror.

As the Uchiha had been wiped out, so had the last of the people of the forest.

The only survivors had been Sasuke, and his servant, Sakura.

Because no one in the village had known about this relationship between the Uchiha and the people of the forest, when the clans had been slaughtered, only the Third Hokage and a very small hand full of higher-ups had discovered the truth.

Through the years, the two had devised a cover for themselves, and Sakura had taken her place among the dozens of shrieking fan-girls, never using her true power, never reveling who or what she really was.

Forced to be with Sasuke.

Forced to act weak.

Forced to be his property.

Forced to obey his every command.

The two were placed on the same Genin squad at the academy.

From that moment on, it was the end's beginning, and fate would not be kind.

May the God-given curse upon the Uchiha be merciful towards this chained girl.


End file.
